In Between
by tmntfan4eva
Summary: Trent has been mistreating Gwen lately so she turns to the only person she trusts anymore. But is there anything he can do?
1. A Rough Start

**A short little thing I did for dxg. Love them. But if you dxc fans really don't want to think of it as dxg being more then friends then it's entirely possible. It's not an extreme dxg one-shot.**

**Gwen's pov**

It was nearing the end of total drama action and I was feeling more and more hopeless every day. Ever since I got back together with Trent he has been acting more and more obsessive by the day. He even went as far as to say that because I hang around Duncan so much I no longer love him. Sometimes I wonder why I ever fell in love with him. I suppose it was because he was a completely different person back then. He was kind, considerate, and let me do as I pleased without the slightest objection. Now I have to lie and sneak around just to get a moment alone or with other people. I was under so much stress it wasn't even funny. I felt as if I was no longer in control of my life. And that isn't even the worst part. Lately the way Trent handles my 'misbehavior' has escalated from strictly verbal to physical. Grated, at the moment the abuse was minimal but it would only get worse if, in Trent's words, I didn't 'shape up'.

This is where my story really starts. It was just moments after he had pulled me aside and yelled at me like he always did, only this time I snapped back, and he hit me. I just stood there a moment, to shocked to speak or even move. He glared at me with no pity, something new to me as well. He usually felt horrible about the things he said to me. This fact alone was enough to bring tears to my eyes. The instant I felt the tears forcing their way out I bolted past him. Although the Trent I knew wouldn't put me down for crying I didn't want to chance it. He was no longer the same and could easily be set off by something as trivial as tears.

As I continued running, memories of when things had been so perfect flooded my mind, making my heart hurt even more and the tears fall faster. All I wanted was to escape this reality and have things like they used to be. I wanted the old Trent back. Only that was impossible, it was just to late to change what he had become. I raised my head to the sky and let out a scream that pierced the silence like a knife would skin. The release helped, but I still felt a horrible emptiness deep within. I whined to myself, wiping the tears from my eyes. I didn't want to risk showing weakness to some passerby that also had no place at the party. "…why…" I breathed to myself, sniffling lightly. "Why me…?" I still felt miserable, but my mind was starting to accept the fact that this was how it would be from now on and I was beginning to calm down.

I sighed, gazing up at the starry sky with wonder. If I could be anywhere in the world right now I'd be home with people who I knew loved me and treated me right. "What are you doing?" a voice floated toward me. I immediately froze, his voice not quite registering in my mind due to the fear that possessed me. It was this fear of it being Trent that made me unable to find the words to answer. Fortunately he didn't seem to care that I was silent, just nonchalantly walked up beside me.

I tried to ignore him but couldn't help but be curious. I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see that it was Duncan. I breathed a sigh of relief at such a revelation, but was also a bit uncomfortable with the fact. He was the only one that knew about the way Trent treated me when no one else could hear or see and I knew he would want to know what had happened that was so bad that I felt the need to flee the party. "…what do you mean…?" I muttered lamely, tugging at my dress sleeves nervously.

He chuckled lightly, turning his head so that he could easily see my tear stained face. "Come on, Gwen. I'm your best friend and know better then that." all the while his tone never grew any louder nor did it hold an edge like it did most the time. It was as if he was being careful because he knew that even the slightest change in tone would hurt me. And that was the last thing he wanted.

I shook my head in the negative just enough to be noticed. "No… there's nothing wrong." I insisted, refusing to look him in the eye.

"Baby…you can trust me." he cooed, using one of his favorite nicknames on me. He was playing the role of big brother again. I knew this not just because of the circumstances but because he only called me that when trying to calm me down or ease the truth out of me for my own protection, just like a brother would.

I dared to glance over at him, searching for any sign of irritation. There was none. That being the case I thought it best I put on a halfway decent act. I forced myself to smile falsely as well as willed myself to hide the distress.

He caught my eye and smiled softly back. Choosing to not push me to say anything this time. I knew this was his way of getting me to tell him what he wanted to know without him having to do much of anything. "Some party, huh?" he muttered cheerfully, smile widening.

I snorted lightly at the thought. Yeah, right. He knew this party was a disaster in my eyes. He was only pretending so I would feel more secure. "Sure." I muttered, not bothering to sound happy when he already knew my true feelings.

He looked my way once more. "What's your favorite part?" he was such a good actor. I swear if he wasn't such a bad boy he'd be one hell of a cop.

"Being here with you." I muttered without thinking it through, eyes widening an instant after.

Duncan's reaction was much like mine as he stared at me in disbelief.

I knew he didn't mean to but he was working me up again. I jerked my head in the opposite direction, swallowing hard. "I…didn't mean it." I lied, clenching my fists in frustration.

His shock faded away as he more then likely realized his reaction had caused me undue unease. I even noticed him smile softly at me. "Of coarse not. Just a slip of the tongue." he agreed, chuckling lightly.

I shut my eyes tight and stuck my nose in the air. I didn't want to see his happy face when I was dying so much on the inside. The situation reminded me of an old song I used to like, 'Cry'. It was about someone hurting over something and only wanting her friend to hurt a fraction as much as she did. Then she would be happy. "Humph…"

"Gwen…can I ask you something?" he said a bit tentatively.

I brought my gaze back to him, opening my eyes. "Sure." I sighed, forcing a smile of the sorts as I shrugged falsely.

There was a brief silence as he mulled something over within himself. "Do you really love Trent…?" he asked with a hint of regret, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

The question caught me off guard and I sucked in a sharp breath, gritting my teeth in order to bite my tongue. How could he ask me that? He knew how things were going with us right now! He didn't need to ask! The answer was as plain as day to him. Could it be that he secretly liked torturing me too? God…everyone hates me. I felt tears fighting to surface as they had before Duncan showed up. "W…What are you talking about? Of coarse I love him!" I snapped automatically, like I would have if it had been someone like Bridgette. But…it wasn't. He already knew the things that went on, there was no fooling him. And me acting harshly would only further prove this fact.

"I-I'm sorry Gwen…I shouldn't have-" he stopped short, looking away from me.

"No…don't worry about it. I'm just…a little on edge. That's all..." I admitted, only half lying.

I noticed his fists clench at my words and his soft eyes grow hard. In a way this scared me and I inched away from him some regardless of the fact I knew his anger was not toward me. He'd never hurt me. "Why? What did he do to you this time?" his tone was sharp, furthering my discomfort.

I swallowed hard. What was I to say now? I couldn't lie like I'd been anymore, it'd be obvious I was doing so. But…I couldn't tell him either. He'd be so mad. I didn't want to drag his happiness down with me. What the hell should I do…? "Trent didn't do anything to me!" I bellowed, pulling further from him, deep scowl finding its way onto my face. With that the tears finally broke free and found their way down my face. I had no choice but to look away from him. I couldn't bear the weakness. But…I couldn't say anything to defend myself either.

"Gwen, please don't cry. Just tell me what's wrong. I promise I won't be mad." he cooed, placing his hand upon my shoulder gently. Ah…his touch. This was something he only offered once it was plain that nothing else he could do would get me to open up to him. "I just want to help." he added.

I looked up into his eyes, face stained with tears. His expression showed how miserable this was making him. Not even he could remain jovial in my presence. It hurt. I was hurting him. I sniffled, sobs shaking my body slightly. "No…No!" I burst out, drawing a foot away, scowl darkening. "Don't touch me! I don't need your help! Just leave me alone! The only person I need is Trent! Besides, it's not like you're any better with relationships! Courtney can barely stand you anymore! And if that's not enough you're so blind that you don't even realize she's using you!" Shit. The moment the string of words had left my mouth I regretted it. I was wrong. And this, I knew, would be the last straw for him.

"What!" He screeched, fists quaking now because of me.

I cowered. "Oops…" I said to myself, clamping my hands over my mouth like it would somehow retract what had been said. "N-No…I didn't mean to-" he cut me off.

"No! Oh no you did not!" he was pissed, mellow gone like my sanity. "I can take most things but when you accuse my girlfriend of being a **liar**!" he paused, drawing in a deep breath. "Ooh…no. That, my friend, is **to** far!"

"D-Duncan…please…" I begged, clasping my hands together, eyes full of nothing but unbound sorrow and tears.

"Don't!" he snapped harshly. "Just…don't." he ran his fingers through his hair, sighing irritably, trying his best to be calm with me. He was mad, sure, but he was a better person then most in the fact that no matter how he felt he still cared enough about my extremely delicate feelings so that he would not break.

No…no. It's happening again. No matter how hard I try I always end up chasing the ones I care about away. First Trent, now Duncan. I don't have anyone anymore…they all hate me. And what's worse…without Duncan there's no one to help me. What is wrong with me! "D-Duncan…!" I reached out for his wrist, latching on like it was my last hope. Which, it kinda was.

He glanced back at me, pausing for a moment. "I'll see you later." he sighed, easily pulling out of my hold. I was to weak.

With my last lifeline used up I could no longer manage to stand strong on my feet. I sank to the ground, crumpling in on myself. My whole body shook horribly. I was doomed now. I would be stuck here for god knows how long before I could get my emotions under control and I was sure that sometime before then Trent would wander over here and find me.

Gwen! Gwen! GWEN!" Speak of the devil. Damn it Duncan! Why did you have to leave me like this now. Why not just kill me. At least then I wouldn't have to deal with this shit any longer. "What happened?" he prodded rudely. So different from how Duncan did. "Why were you talking to Duncan! Did he hurt you! I swear to god if he touched you-"

"No!" I interjected. "N-Nothing, he was just-just…" I couldn't finish me sentence without being pushed further into bitter sadness, tears spilling down my face faster and sobs coming more frequently.

"Just what? Huh!" he urged, taking hold of my arms and pulled me up onto my feet in a way that under different circumstances I could have seen as being sweet. Now it was nothing more then a false way of earning my trust in this moment. He didn't care…maybe he had before…but not now…and never would he care again. He was insane and unstable. "Oh no…" he trailed off for a moment, expression growing grim, eyes fearful. "He's trying to turn you against me, isn't he? He-He wants you to leave me!" he was acting as scared as I was forced to be on a daily basis. But I didn't pity him. The time for that had run out a long time ago.

"No!" I barked, wiping the tears from my eyes. "It's not like that at all!" I insisted, praying that he would accept this and let it all go. I mean…if he were to things could go back to 'normal' since Duncan was no longer in the picture. He wouldn't be there for me whenever Trent threatened me and this way Trent's jealousy would die down and perhaps some of his violent tendencies would as well.

"Liar! I know you better then that! I **know** you're plotting something." he pointed a finger at me accusingly, fear transforming back into his common expression of hate, void of affection.

"Trent…please, I was just talking to Duncan. I wasn't trying to make you jealous. I swear!" I tried to convince him further, knowing deep down that nothing in the world that I did or said would get him on my side and have his faith restored in me.

"You dirty little whore! I can't believe you don't even have the decency to admit you're cheating on me!" His fists were clenched now and his eyes held a look I'd only seen once before when he'd been moments away from attacking Duncan. Of coarse he lost, but…he'd put up on hell of a fight. Only, this time those eyes were focused on nothing but me. I was his target. He wanted to hurt me. Hurt me so fucking bad….

Despite this I found myself saying more. "Why won't you listen to me! If you really loved me you'd trust me more!" And that's what did it. I knew it even before he acted, clamping my hands over my mouth like I had when I'd lashed out against Duncan earlier. God…help me.

He didn't say a word, but he didn't have to. I knew what he planned by the way he looked and I instantly jolted from my place in front of him, launching into a sprint along the beach with him hot on my trail. "You can't run from me!" he bellowed, gaining on me fast.

My breathing was ragged, the only thing keeping me going being the adrenaline that pumped through my veins. "Leave me alone!" I cried over my shoulder, seeing the fire that burned in his black eyes.

"Only if you admit you're cheating!" his scream was closer now and my speed was slowly slipping away.

"I didn't do anything!" I sobbed, making the risky move of turning about and heading back towards the cabins. I refused to do this alone. In fact, I flat out couldn't do this alone. I needed someone right now, a witness of the sort to Trent's insanity. Even if they were incapable of saving me. It would be enough for them to hear me scream. That way I wouldn't be alone. At least, that's what would have to do if I couldn't make it to Duncan. But deep down I hoped I would.

As I sprinted up the hill toward the cabin I caught Trent's eye again and now saw smugness. He knew he would be able to catch me easy now. I wasn't really headed in the exact direction of him but considering I was headed up hill he would easily have the momentum to get me. And he did. "Gotcha!" he cried triumphantly, laughing darkly.

"No!" I moaned, reaching out in front of me as far as I could as if to grasp some invisible force. "N-No…"

"Shut up!" Trent growled, pulling me back and causing me to fall onto my back and slide down the hill. For an instant my foot caught onto something and it hurt, but before I could think of it further I'd hit the bottom and was jolted.

I groaned, rubbing my head tenderly and hoping there was nothing more then a bump present.

"Get up!" he ordered, stomping down the hill toward me. I hesitated, afraid. "I said get up!"

I slowly moved to my feet, a sharp pain shooting through my ankle so that I could not help but scream and collapse back the ground. "Shit." I murmured automatically, gripping my ankle as if this would somehow work to cease the pain.

"Damn it Gwen, get up!"

"I can't! You hurt my ankle." I tried to say calmly, a hint of resentment showing through.

"I don't care if you're missing a limb, I told you to get up." he said sharply, but in a way similar to mine in the fact that he refrained from yelling.

Still I cowered, working myself up again. I searched desperately for anyone within my sight. Over at the dock, lingering by the cabins, anywhere! And then I swear I noticed someone. They were leaning back against a tree a ways back from the top of the hill. They were trying their best to ignore us but I could easily tell they were stealing looks every now and then. They were my only hope. "H-Help! Help me!" I cried, foolishly alerting Trent to the fact we were no longer alone.

Both Trent and the other perked, turning their heads toward one another. And that's when I saw it. His hard face, jet black hair, and clenched fists. It was Duncan. And it hit me. He had never really left me. He had probably seen Trent coming my way and been watching over me as he interrogated me. This meant I'd be all right. But most importantly this meant he still cared about me. I hadn't done enough to drive him away. My lip quivered and a small smile formed on my lips. "D-Duncan…" I said to myself.

Trent emitted a low growl. "You had him spy on us!" he erupted, a deranged look spreading across his face. "You…" he grabbed a hold of my wrist and yanked me to my feet, causing immense pain not only to my ankle but to my wrist as well as he dung his fingernails into them.

"I didn't!" I swore up and down, fighting harder then I thought I could have to get away so I could reach Duncan's side. "Duncan!" I pleaded. "H-Help me." the once quieted tears began to slip down my already stained face for the umpteenth time.

What happened next was both expected yet not all at the same time. First I wriggled out of his death grip. I started to run. But before I got anywhere I felt a sudden jab of pain in my stomach. I gasped, eyes wide in disbelief as I slowly crumpled to the ground on my knees clutching my stomach tight. After the initial sharp intact of air I found it hard to breathe. I struggled for air.

"Idiot." he hissed. I would have reacted in shock if I weren't already there thanks to the blow he'd delivered.

"Gwen!" Duncan cried out, no longer able to remain an innocent bystander. He rushed over to my side, wrapping his arms gingerly around me. "Are you ok?"

I whimpered, "N-No." coughing shortly after as I leaned my head into the crook of his neck, sobs growing worse.

As soon as his eyes turned away from me they lost the softness they held and turned harder then stone, vicious even. "You're an asshole! You know that!" he growled harshly. "You have no right to do this to her! She loves you damn it! I don't know **why**, but she does! She would never cheat on your sorry ass or hurt you in any way even when you deserve it!" his teeth were bared and mouth twitched slightly from anger.

"I don't care what you think! I know her! I know that something's going on!" Trent bit back, eyes ablaze and fists clenched.

"Then you're even dumber then I thought! Anyone with a brain can tell that she would do anything, even put up with your shit, just to try and make you happy." Duncan made a disgusted face, pulling me closer.

Trent shook with fury and I shrank back as far as I could while still remaining in Duncan's hold. "What. Ever." he spat, a hint of regret flickering in his dull eyes. I could tell he was getting a bit of his sanity, if it could be called that, back. But I didn't move an inch closer. I remained frozen.

"Now get. She doesn't need a psycopath staring her down right now." Duncan glared at him in a way that said 'I dare you to do something about me.'

Trent appeared to be contemplating the notion but managed to use what little logic he possessed to decide against fighting Duncan. At least for now. He probably remembered the last time he fought him. He emitted a low growl before turning on his heel and heading back towards the party to pretend like nothing had happened.

Once Trent was out of sight Duncan's anger subsided and he returned his soft eyes to me. "Does it still hurt?" he said gently, running his hand down my arm to rest upon my hand which I still had grasping my stomach.

I swallowed hard, moving my head out of the crook of his neck so that I could easily look up into his beautiful teal eyes, his smile working to calm me further. "A little." I answering timidly, still fearful of what might happen next. Trent had turned on me. So why not Duncan?

He was silent for a bit, looking more at where Trent had hit me then me specifically. He sighed, "I'm sorry."

I perked, "Sorry…?" I started. "For what?"

He looked so sad. "I shouldn't have left you like that."

I shook my head in the negative. "No. It's not your fault."

"But, if I hadn't gone then he wouldn't have hit you again." My eyes grew wide. He ran his hand over my right cheek, making me cringe.

"How did you know…?" I had tried my best throughout the conversation earlier to make sure the side of my face farthest from him stayed that way. I had thought I'd done a good job at it. But apparently not.

He smiled gently, "I know you." his words were simple and kind of jolting all at once. It was what Trent always said as a reason behind his fury. "And I saw the blood." he said with less pleasure.

"Oh." was all I could think to say to this. I hadn't realized that after he had hit me back at the party it had been enough to make me bleed. I wiped at my mouth, feeling the chilling texture of what I feared most.

He used the thumb of the hand that was already on my cheek to wipe at my mouth, getting what remained of the blood. He sighed irritably. "I was wrong to get mad."

"Oh stop it!" I cried in disbelief. He blinked a couple of times, confused. "You did nothing wrong. It was all me! If I weren't so weak minded then Trent wouldn't be able to control me and get me to stay with him, if I were stronger he wouldn't be able to hit me and get away with it, and if I hadn't yelled then you wouldn't have abandoned me!" For some reason my rant lead me to my feet so that, for a moment, I towered over Duncan. But no longer. In the next instant the pain that had afflicted me before shot through my ankle once more. I yelped, unable to support my own weight.

"Gwen!" Duncan cried in alarm, jumping up so fast that he was able to catch me half way in between. "What's wrong?" he prodded.

My hands were on his shoulders now and face inches from his, a heat rising in my face. I should have thought it was weird and a little bit awkward but I didn't. We were just friends. Best friends. Nothing more. As we stayed like this I made sure to keep my foot off the ground. "My ankle." was all I said, ashamed.

He heaved a sigh of relief. "That's good."

I snorted. "Good?"

"I thought it was something worse." he was sincerely concerned. So different then Trent was to me or even Courtney to Duncan. It was sad really. We were both trapped in this little cage together, both unable to do a thing about our own situation while simultaneously trying to make the others bearable.

I smiled a bit, leaning in closer so that I could rest my head on his chest. "I'm glad someone cares." I said with content, closing my eyes and inhaling his scent.

It was an odd thing to do but he kissed my forehead, moving his grip around my upper back down around my waist. Still, I refused to think of it as anything more then a friendly gesture. It was definitely making me feel better anyway.

"Can you carry me then? I mean…to my cabin." I asked sweetly, not opening my eyes.

He made a noise that sounded pleased rather then annoyed. "K, baby." he hoisted me up into his arms bridal style in a mere few seconds. He was really strong and good at this. I guessed Courtney had him do it too.

I chuckled lightly, hands around his neck and head turned in such a way that I could still get a glimpse of the sea or lake or whatever it was as he walked away from it. "Duncan…" I said after a minute.

"Hmm…?"

"I'm glad we're friends." I smiled.

He smiled too. "Yeah. You're the best friend a guy could have."

I was ecstatic over this and decided that I wouldn't say anything more. I didn't need to. He was right, he knew me well. Anything I could say wouldn't come as a surprise to him. And I loved it that way. Being an item would only ruin that bond. So no matter what, for better or for worse, we'd stay friends. Forever.

**Just a note. I might maybe turn this into a chapter thing depending on how many people really want me to do it. If I do Courtney will be brought into the picture as well. It'll be a CxDxGxT love square. XD My fav one too! Anyway, enjoy!**


	2. Little Miss CIT Witch

**Ok, I decided to continue it a bit. These chapters won't be anything like my Eyes of Fire story, they'll be much shorter. But I hope you all will enjoy it just as much. :)**

I was so content as he carried me close to him. It was perfect. The happiest I'd been in a long time. And much like all the happiness that managed to work its way into my life, it disappeared. In the blink of an eye it was gone. Replaced by a nightmare. An evil figure that plagued my dreams almost as much as Trent. Her hair was light brown, eyes a hint darker and skin caramel colored. It was the witch herself. Courtney. "Duncan!" her shrill voice cried as she approached us, fists clenched, eyes glinting with hate and face contorted with rage. "What are you doing!" she demanded, now a foot from us. I moved my head closer to Duncan.

"Nothin' babe." he said with a hint of worry. He would never admit it, but he was afraid of her. Much like I was afraid of Trent. She couldn't exactly beat him like Trent did to me but she still had the ability to control his mind and command him to do her every whim without force. She could because she knew he didn't want to lose her. I hated to see someone as strong as him reduced to such a pathetic fate, but it was ultimately his choice. There was nothing I could do.

"Then what are you doing with **her**?" she said through grit teeth, eyes narrowed into slits at me. I swallowed hard, fearing greatly that Duncan, out of fear, would tell her about Trent.

He hesitated a fraction of a second, looking away from her. "She hurt ankle." he said with a shrug, eyes back on her. I sighed.

"Oh?" she raised a brow. "And how did you know about it?" she smirked deviously at me.

He didn't falter this time. "I was just walking along the beach and saw her sitting there…crying." he frowned lightly, probably thinking of how it hurt to see me cry.

Thinking of him hurting because of me made me frown as well. "It's true." I decided I'd add my thoughts, glaring up at her.

She emitted a low growl. "Was I talking to you!" she snapped, eyes growing colder by the second.

I jumped a bit at her harsh tone for some reason. I should have been used to such an outburst by now, but whatever. "Don't yell at her." Duncan warned.

Courtney looked surprised. "Are you choosing her over me?" she sounded perturbed. She really believed that this was the case. What an idiot.

"He's not choosing anyone!" I snapped, willing to do for him what he did for me. "He's just doing what a **friend** would do and standing up for me. Understand?" I tightened my hold around his neck, hoping she'd notice and get pissed.

"Well I'm coming with you." she said as if it were some undeniable fact that no one in the world could say no to.

"Princess, I'm just dropping her off." he paused. "Then I'll come right back to the party. Promise." he smiled cheerfully, putting on the charm.

"Uh-huh." her expression told me that she doubted him greatly. "Well…" she smiled slyly, stepping closer. "Then you shouldn't mind me coming."

His eyes grew wide and I had to wonder why. He really was only going to take me there. Right…? "Babe…"

"No! I **refuse** to go back without you!" she cut him off rudely, scowling.

I noticed that a sort of annoyed look flashed in his eyes. I smirked amusedly at this. "Courtney, I don't need this right now." he growled.

"Well, you won't have to deal with this if you jus agree to take me." she countered with a conceited chortle.

A long silence followed in which we were all locked in a stare off, Courtney with Duncan, him with her, and me with him. Courtney's eyes told me that Duncan would be in trouble if he denied her once last time, Duncan's told me that he wanted her to think he didn't give a damn when he was really unsure of himself, and me, well, I don't know what my eyes themselves were saying but I wanted them to say that he better not let her come or things would get ugly. "Fine." he sighed, hanging his head in defeat.

"I'm glad you agree." she said in her sing song voice that I loathed so much. She placed her hand on his shoulder, patting him like one would a dog. I growled lightly. "Excuse me?" she directed toward me, a brow raised.

"Nothing, **dear**. I just **love** how you can get things done. I wish I could be so amazing." I wore a expression of fake awe, my hands clasped on my chest for added effect.

She looked like she would bite back, very much so. I know she wanted to. What I don't know is why she didn't. If I had to guess it was something to do with Duncan. Whatever the reason she merely turned her back to me, arms crossed.

"Come on princess." he said with slight irritation, not waiting for any sign on her part that she would follow.

Unfortunately she had to follow us. I frowned, wishing so badly I was able to walk on my own so I could teach her a thing or two about what it means to treat a person right. Cause lord knows she doesn't know.

It took us only a minute more to reach my cabin and it filled me with a bit of relief. Although Duncan would have to leave me I was willing to pay that price in order to get rid of the witch that was Courtney. "Here we are." Duncan confirmed, setting me gently down on a bunk.

I smiled sweetly up at him as a way of thanks.

Courtney glared over at us, arms still folded across her chest. "Are we done now?"

Duncan gave her a look that I could not quite understand, saying, "No. I w-need to see how bad it is."

I chuckled softly, bringing my hand to my face. He had started to say wanted, only stopping because of Courtney's presence. This made me feel better even with her here.

"Need? Or want?" she raised a brow.

She should have known that no matter what he had meant that he wouldn't tell her the truth. He wasn't stupid. "**Need**." he paused. "I have to make sure it's not broken or anything." he turned about to face her, crossing his arms to emulate her.

She looked him over, no doubt searching for the slightest sign that he might be lying to her face. "Whatever." she made a disgusted face, waving her hand about in 'I don't give a crap' kind of way. "Hang out with miss grim over there if you want." she jabbed her finger at Duncan's chest. "But I swear, if I find out you were doing anything besides helping, then you'll wish you had never met me."

I snorted, rolling my eyes. "Don't worry. He already does." I rested my head in the palm of my hand, smirking at her.

"You know what?" she turned toward me, taking a step in my direction. "Just because he defends you doesn't mean you matter." She sent me a dark sneer. "He's only toying with you."

"Oh, so suddenly you two share a brain? Wow! Now if only you both shared a body." I smiled deviously. "I know I'd be ecstatic."

"Courtney." I heard Duncan say with a hint of urgency.

She held her hand up to him, making her way closer to me. "You're hilarious." she spat. "Care to add more to it?" her fists were clenched, teeth bared.

I raised a brow at her, about ready to burst out laughing despite the undesirable circumstances. "Oh, yeah!" I cried, clapping my hands together. "I forgot to tell you before."

"Gwen." he said with even more urgency then with Courtney. He appeared to be torn between running over and pulling Courtney away and doing as Courtney wished and letting this horrid scene play out.

"Your boyfriend here." I pointed at him. "Oh, god is he a great kisser! The best actually." I said it in a nonchalant way, sighing with content. "Yeah…"

Courtney's whole body was quaking, her face turning red. Yet she cackled, contradicting her expression. "You are full of shit. He'd never do that." her voice was full of confidence but her eyes held a different opinion. "You don't stand a chance. He's **mine**. And nothing you ever do will change that."

"Oh and ps, you're a bitch." I hissed as an afterthought.

"Courtney no!" Duncan shrieked before anything had even happened, rushing forward, grabbing her arms and bringing them back behind her back before anything had even happened.

She screamed, struggling her best to get at me. "Let go!" her hands were inches from me.

"No. Not until you calm down." he had a strained look about him. He was having trouble with holding her.

My expression no doubt showed how pleased I was with myself while deep down I was actually a bit regretful. Not for Courtney of course. I'd have to be insane to think that way! No, it was Duncan. He wasn't handling this well and I shouldn't have made him have to.

"Not until I can wrap my hands around her scrawny little neck and-and-" she broke off, not by choice, but because of Duncan.

He twirled her about to face him a bit roughly and forcefully pressed his lips to hers. Courtney's body lost its tenseness as she got lost in his kiss and her body even quit shaking.

This wasn't much fun for me, the third wheel, to watch. It was flat out boring. And the longer it went on the more engrossed they grew in it and the less either thought of me. I sighed irritably, tapping my fingers together.

But finally, after a year or two, Duncan broke it off. "Calm?" he looked at her sternly.

Her glance fell back on me, a sneer returning to her face. "I guess." she muttered.

"Good." he said with a half smile. "Now go. I'll be there in a minute."

Courtney stood there a moment, lip pursed, before doing as he said and leaving. But not before she picked at me one last time. When Duncan had stopped looking at her she turned about behind him and stuck her tongue out at me as if she were a five year old.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, unable to react back since Duncan was staring right at me.

He stared at me a while, obviously perturbed, before traveling the short distance to the bed to sit down next to me. He didn't say a word.

His silence actually kind of scared me. Sure I was used to this, him allowing me to relish in the quiet moments we shared, but this was different. There was a tenseness about him and the whole atmosphere thus shared the same feeling. Not fun. "Duncan…" I started, looking anywhere but at him as I conjured up something to say that would make what I'd done better. But I found nothing within myself.

He sighed irritably. "Gwen. What was that all about?" his tone wasn't gentle, but it wasn't harsh like Courtney's would be. "What did you think you were going to accomplish by pissing her off?"

I brought my eyes back to him timidly, finding an expectant look in his eyes and…fear? "Exactly that." I growled. "I wanted to piss her off." I may have sounded confident, but I wasn't.

"Why!" he half demanded. "She could have torn you apart!"

The flat line that was my mouth slipped into that of a frown. I shrugged. "She was just making me so mad." My fists clenched without me telling them to. It was an automatic reaction to my feelings of hate. A defense of the sorts.

"I don't care if she made you mad enough to kill her you never do what you did!" he breathed a deep sigh. "God!"

"Why are you so mad for! I was standing up for you!" I was growing quite irritated with this situation.

"I didn't ask you to! I can handle myself!" he must've been getting as mad as I was yet his tone made me think otherwise. He sounded as if yelling at me like this was painful and he wanted nothing more then for me to drop the issue and make peace.

"Obviously not! Or you wouldn't be her slave!"

"God! I just don't want to see you get hurt!" he swallowed. "Don't you see? That's why I protect you as much as possible, from Trent, Courtney, and…anyone. You're my best friend." he sounded so pitiful that I felt like shit for yelling. "If something happened…" he trailed off, looking ashamed for spilling his feelings so willingly.

I smiled lightly. "Oh, Duncan." I wrapped my arms around his shoulders briefly, whispering. "You're really sweet when you want to be."

Once I pulled away we both wore happy faces. "If you say so." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"And…" I trailed off. "That's why I did that with Courtney. I don't want to see you get hurt either."

He snorted. "She could never hurt me." he lifted his head into the air with pride.

I laughed. "I don't mean physically. Obviously that's your strong point and what you do for me." I paused, looking into his teal orbs with some uncertainty. "But I want to protect you emotionally." I was a bit worried of his reaction.

"Emotionally…?" he repeated with confusion.

I nodded. "I know you better then anyone and I know that you aren't as tough as you'd like people to believe. You're fragile. Sudden changes rattle you. Especially relationship wise." he stared intently at me. "You're like me in a way. You don't let people in easy, at least not **really** in." I paused to get a breathe. "But Courtney was one of those people who you let in for real. Along with me. And for her to do something drastic like leave you or scare you into believing it…it would just be to much. So I figured I'd redirect the hate for a bit. Take a blow." I shrugged. "But I guess you're right. I shouldn't have."

At first he was absolutely shocked, eyes wide. But after a moment the shock wore off and his eyes were as soft as they'd been when he was standing with me near the dock, his mouth mirroring him then as well. He even chuckled lightly. "Thanks."

It was my turn to stare blankly. "Really?"

He nodded, giving me his trademark smirk.

For some reason this made the situation lighthearted again and I smiled, a giggle following shortly after. "You should probably check my ankle." I suggested after a good five minutes of silence. "I'm sure the cit herself will come looking for you soon." I lifted my leg up and placed it on his lap.

He sighed, almost miserably. "You're right. So let's have a look." He ran his fingers over my ankle, turning it about to inspect it thoroughly. He shrugged. "It looks fine. We'll just have to see how long it lasts. More then a couple of weeks and it's probably broken."

"How the heck am I supposed to do anything for two whole weeks!" I groaned.

"I'll help as much as possible." he reassured.

I raised a brow. "What about your wonderful girlfriend? Somehow I don't think she'll be in love with the idea of you carrying me around all over the place."

He snorted. "She'll just have to get over it." he stated bluntly.

I laughed. "Seriously? Wow…I never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth."

He scowled playfully. "Ah, come on. I'm not that bad." he hit my arm easily, grinning from ear to ear.

I hit him back in the same manner. "Maybe." I shrugged, wishing he could stay and talk with me like this all night.

"And you're better?" he poked fun.

I played along. "Yes." I lifted my head upward in a 'I'm better' sort of way, but not the same. "Because I'm weak and have to lean on anyone or I'll diiiiie." I exaggerated, unable to keep from laughing.

He too couldn't stop laughing. "Poor baby. Come lean on me." he pulled me to his side, every part of me pressed up against him as he tickled me.

"Nooo. Stop it." I managed to say between laughs, pushing lightly at him in a not so real attempt to get myself off of him.

As his laughter died down he released me.

I allowed myself to lay my head down on his lap in a way so that I could look up at him, smiling.

He ran his fingers through my hair, looking up at the ceiling as his mind wandered.

I allowed him to stay within his thoughts for a time, content with staring at his face. It was perfect. No wonder Courtney refused to let him go. He was quite a find. But not just with his looks. He was a wonderful person no matter what the majority said. That's what I believed. He didn't need to change like Courtney thought. Not even a little.

Gwen?" I heard as a far off whisper. "Gwen?" it was clearer now.

"Yeah?" I muttered, realizing it was Duncan's voice and that he was now staring right back at me. Sadly his grin had faded a bit, making me feel as if I'd missed something.

"Well…I think I should go..."

I frowned, lifting myself back into my former sitting position. "Really...?" I said stupidly. "You have to?"

He half smiled. "I'd like to say I'd stay, but I can't."

"Come on. It's just one night." I pleaded with my eyes, placing my hand on his shoulder.

He sighed. "I promised her. I can't break a promise."

I frowned, not blaming him for wanting to stay true to his word even if it was with the stupid witch Courtney. "Ok." I let my hand fall off of his shoulder.

Strangely he caught it in his own. "Don't look so sad. There's always tomorrow." he looked sweetly at me.

I smiled back. "You're right."

He let go of my hand then and allowed it to fall the rest of the way to my side. "See ya later." he muttered, standing up rather unwillingly and walking off without the slightest look back.

In a way that hurt, but at the same time I understood. He didn't need to be tempted by me right now. He had to get back to his keeper before she brought down the hurt on him. So I'd let him go…for now. But soon he'd be mine for a night. Not anything more then a friend mind you. Defiantly not! I just wanted to be able to be in his company without worrying. And I wanted to be able to rub it in her face. Yes. She'd get it soon. All I can say is she better watch out. One day I'd best little miss cit. I nodded. You better believe it.

**Haha...Courtney hate ftw. :P As you can see she is not my favorite. Plz tell me what you think! Reviews and constructive criticism would be most appreciated! :D**


	3. Forgiveness?

**I personally love it. It's pretty interesting. I think so anyway. :)**

I woke in the morning with an aching pain in both my jaw and my ankle. I sighed irritably, stretching my arms out to their full length as I always did as a way to wake myself up. After that I rubbed at my eyes to rid them of the 'sleep sand' as my parents had called it. But I didn't move to get up. How was I supposed to? I guess I could hobble about like a toddler learning to walk. Still the thought was rather unappealing. So I remained there, staring up at the ceiling with disinterest. It looked unstable. Perhaps it would fall and crush me. That would sure burn Trent. I'd be dead and he'd have to live with himself saying and doing such cruel things as the last thing that went on between us. I sighed. But of course that would accomplish nothing but sadness. And Trent would probably just forget about me in a matter of days. But Duncan...it would be awful for him. He would probably cry. Imagine, Duncan..._crying_. My heart clenched at the very thought. "Gwen?" a voice echoed, working to break through my demented imagination. Still I ignored it.

"Gwen!" It was louder and harsh now.

It jolted me. No..no. I flipped myself over so that my feet hung over the the edge and I had a clear view of the entrance. Damn it. "T-Trent. What are you doing here?" I stuttered, smiling so falsely I couldn't imagine him thinking that I was happy.

He smiled softly at me, making me do a double take. "I want to talk to you." he then moved slowly over and sat down next to me, his smile never faltering and eyes wide with pleasure.

I wanted to shrink away at his close proximity but knew better then that. Fast movements or just flat out undesirable ones could set him off. I didn't want that. Not when I was so alone. So very alone... "Really?" I squeezed out, my gaze fixed intently upon him while I wished that some miracle would occur and he'd either leave right now, remain calm like this for an extended period of time, or Duncan would rush in. "A-About what?"

He dropped his gaze, placing his hands in his lap. "Us." My eyes grew wide and I grew as stiff as a board. "Everything that's happened, it's awful. Don't you think?"

I didn't move. "Y-Yeah...ok." I said without thinking. I just said whatever sounded the least likely to turn this hostile.

"Babe..." he trailed off. Babe? My pet name. He called me by my pet name. "I don't like what we've become. I just want to make it better." What! I screamed in my head. What the hell is wrong with him! Sure he's moody, extremely, but not this bad. Never, even after his insanity, had he gone from wanting to hurt me to wanting to 'make things better' so fast. In fact...I found it hard to even think of a day where he'd said something like that.

I couldn't find the words to say. I wanted to yell, bitch, and scream my bloody head off at how ridiculous the notion of this happening was yet at the same time I wanted to believe it with all my heart. I wanted to think he still loved me, that there was a tiny chance that he still cared. For things to be how they'd been before...magic. I didn't want to ruin the dream so I just nodded.

He scooted a bit closer, unnerving me. "That's good." he then made the risky move of placing his hand upon mine.

I wanted to deny him such access as touching me but found myself unable to move. The fear of his imminent retaliation weighed heavy on my mind. This fear also made me unable to uttera single word. I sat in silence as he thought of more to say.

After a moment he looked me in the eye with much more seriousness. "But I can't do it alone." a pause. "You have to help." he began playing around with a strand of my hair which quite honestly was very annoying. "I mean, what good does it do if only one side is working? It takes two to make a whole." I wanted to snort at his so called wisdom. It was complete bullshit. Sure it takes two or whatever but I'm not the one that's the issue. He's the one who can never seem to decide what he wants to do. Kill? Or love? Seriously.

I stretched my 'grin' a bit farther across my face. "Why ask? I'd always try for you. You're my-my...baby." the last word was hard for me to say because of everything that had happened. A month or so ago it would have been the norm, but not now. It wasn't our word any more. Ever since he had started mistreating me things had changed. It was mine and Duncan's now. We used it to comfort one another. A both ways sort of deal. Not a half ass part of the time crap job like this supposed relationship. Forever meant forever. And i love you meant nothing short of how we put it to use.

"I'm glad." he sighed. "I was worried that you wouldn't agree with me after all the things that have happened. In fact, I didn't expect you to listen to me at all." Ha! Haha...ha. Maybe he isn't as smart as I thought. He should know better then anyone that the only reason I go along with him anymore is so I don't get hurt. And...perhaps...hope. Those two things are the biggest incentives aside from love and jealousy. Those might be able to top the former two.

He must have seen the uncertainty glinting in my eyes, because he went on. "I'll try harder." he cooed close to my ear, draping his arm around my shoulder.

This was to far. I could no longer take how close he was to me. I practically jumped out of my skin at the contact and literally jolted up from my spot on the bed. My breathing became elevated as my emotional stress rose. I clutched at my chest as if this would somehow bring my back to normal in all regards.

"Gwen!" he cried with a hint of genuine concern. He leapt up to stand in front of me, eyes wide. "What happened?" he sounded so stupid. What happened? Really? What did he think happened?

"A-A spider." I spite out, breathing still heavy. Liar, liar. My conscience taunted me. "I hate them." I added.

I noticed he rolled his eyes as he heaved a deep sigh. "That's good." a pause. "I thought it was something worse." Something worse..._something worse_. These words echoed around in my mind. He sounded just like Duncan. Why? He was **nothing** like him! Not even a little! So why did everything they did and said somehow become intertwined?

"Y-Yeah...just a spider." I repeated, nodding furtively as I tried to hide the pain I knew must've been on my face. Damn ankle. I lifted it a bit so it no longer held as much weight.

His expression grew sad, mouth falling into a frown of the sorts. "Look...I'm sorry. I really am."

I stared up at him tentatively, scrutinizing every detail of his expression and his words. I refused to believe this crap.

"I know I can't undo anything I've done. But at least let me help." he swallowed hard. He was extremely nervous. "I just want a chance. One more chance to show how I really feel."

"Trent..." I began. "I don't know..." You love him! Give him a chance! No! You know what'll happen! You can't trust him! You can't let it happen again! If you do there'll be nothing left of your heart! Do it! No! Do it! One more time...just once. It'll be different. I gripped my head. Such conflicting thoughts.

"I love you..." he muttered dejectedly, hanging his head a bit.

This, much like everything else he'd said during this conversation, jarred me. "I..." I trailed off, unable to come up with anything good. Love? Could it be...? Was I even sure if such a thing existed anymore?

"I just want you to understand that." he added, lifting his head up, daring to take a step toward me.

I slowly lifted my hand up toward him, eventually reaching his face. His skin was smooth to the touch. Just the way I remembered it. I sighed contentedly. His eyes too...they were the same gentle green like they'd been before he grew insane. This was the Trent I fell in love with.

He smirked a bit, placing his hand upon mine. "So what do you say? Will you give us another try?" I hadn't noticed before but he was so much taller then me. Another reason for me to fear this thing I was getting myself into.

For the first time I didn't react to his touch. But now that wasn't the issue. To take him back? Or let him go for good? That was the question. The first was desirable at the moment, but not in the long run. Sure, for a while we might be back to normal. But one slip up and it would all be over again. Still, if I were to deny him he'd get mad. I cringed at the thought. God knows what he'd do. I moved a bit forward, our lips nearly touching. Ah..just a little farther. My mind urged me on. "No..." I whispered.

"Gwen? What'd you say?" he said in confusion. He obviously hadn't heard me. There was no way. "I love you." he added, wanting so badly to close the gap between our lips.

"No." I repeated, shaking my head and stepping back again. "I can't do this anymore." I sighed. "Trent. I loved you once, that much is true, but it's just not there any more. That spark. The thing that kept us together and happy, it died." I half laughed. "In fact, it's been dead far longer then either of us will admit. Even at the start of tda it had started to fade." I took a breath, running my thumb across his cheek. "I'm sorry. I really am. But I can't linger in the past like this forever. I have to move on." I said it in such a way that didn't hint toward the abuse being the cause. That wouldn't help a bit.

His smile quickly turned into a snarl, his eyes darker somehow. "Why?" he growled. "Why are you doing this to me!" he demanded. "I'm willing to give you everything! My heart, my soul, **everything**! Why won't you take it! What more do you want from me? Huh? What?"

"You don't understand." I said calmly. "It doesn't matter how much of your heart you give me, if I don't feel it it doesn't mean a damn thing. It's a waste."

"Gwen!" he begged. "Come on! Please! Just one day then! Ok? How's that? One day for you to see how I've changed!" he seemed close to tears yet there was no feeling of pity stirred up in me.

I didn't intend for it to go this far but had to do something to stop it. It was stupid of me to do what I did next...but... "And even if I did feel it, I wouldn't take your love." I shook my head, expression turning to disgust mingled with disbelief. "Don't you see? It's to late! You've done to much to me! I can't trust you again! Not even one more time! If I do and get my heart torn to pieces there'll be nothing left of it! Nothing. Then I won't have anything to give to anyone after you." My hate slipped away to display despair. "See?" I half begged for him to.

"Gwen..." the rest of his sentence was lost. "P-Please..." he was on the verge of crying as he gripped at my wrists. "I just want a little forgiveness..."

"Don't touch me!" I snapped, yanking away from him. "Duncan was right. You've lost it." I spat, consumed by my irritation of the way he was choosing to handle this situation.

I suppose that's what broke him. The mention of Duncan. The one he fully believed led us down this horrid path. "What?" he growled. "Did you just say...Duncan?" his eyes were wide with disbelief, hands shaking and mouth curved into a snarl.

I backed up further, no longer feeling better then him in this situation. I was once again nothing more then a helpless victim.

He laughed darkly. "You bitch." a pause. "I **knew** it was him. I just knew that you valued his opinion more then mine. And now look what it's done." He crept closer. "It's gone and made you turn on me." He jumped at me, gripping the dress I still wore from the 'party' last night and slammed me back against the wall. "What'd I tell you? I'm not so crazy anymore, huh!

I stiffened instantly. His touch brought back horrible memories scattered all about the past few weeks. I relived them all, all the way up until last night. I sucked in a sharp breath, scared that this time he might kill me. "C-Calm down." I murmured. "I didn't mean it."

He brought me forward only to slam me back again. "Liar!" he screamed. "You can't lie like that any more! Your cover's been blown." he hissed, tears ever present in his dark orbs. Still they didn't fall.

"No! I-I didn't mean to make you mad!" I whimpered, lip quivering.

"Finally!" he growled in an exasperated manner. At least **that's** the truth!" a pause and he shook his head. "But it's not enough to help you. Like you said. It's to late." his lips curved up into a devilish smile.

My eyes widened and my breathing began to rise in frequency. I was so scared. His eyes...his smile...his everything, it was so evil. I was reliving the horror of the first time he hurt me, only multiplying that terror by a thousand. He would kill me, kill me,_ kill me_. "P-Please don't kill me." I pleaded, eyes brimming with tears.

He chuckled. "Kill you? Now what would I have to gain from that? I'd never do that. You wouldn't be mine that way." he raised his eyebrows, tightening his grip on my dress while simultaneously letting go with one one hand in order to run his fingers across my cheek.

I whimpered pathetically, so close to crying. God...someone help. Duncan...where are you? I need you. Need you more then anything right now. So where are you...?

"Don't you love it? My touch." he said in a way that at one time I could have called sexy. But not now. I was to petrified and focused on not losing my mind to think much of anything except I needed help and he was a bastard. It didn't help when he forcefully lock lips with me.

I hated it. I wanted to get away. He wouldn't let me, he was to strong for someone like me. But once he broke off I knew what I had to do. I took in the deepest breathe ever and let it out with the loudest scream I could muster. Because for once I didn't care of the consequences. All I knew was that it would get me help.

"What the hell!" Trent screamed back, releasing me for half a second. "What was that! I didn't tell you to scream!"

I cowered beneath him, still struggling to stand with my ankle being the way it was. "T-Trent..." I mumbled, not knowing how to finish my sentence.

"I swear you are more trouble then you're worth!" his voice had never held so much hate as it did now. "God! Maybe I shouldn't let you live!

As he rambled on I attempted to hobble away, cringing with every move.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going!" he latched onto my arm and yanked me back, refusing to let the situation die down. "After that little display you won't be going anywhere soon."

I stood there a moment, frozen, before I acted. I scowled up into his heartless eyes and kneed him where Courtney had always kicked Duncan. I didn't exactly like hurting people like that, but now was a different story. I felt great joy in my actions. I even smiled a tiny bit.

He collapsed to his knees, groaning rather loudly. "Bitch!" he couldn't do anything more for the time being.

This was my chance. I could get away now! So I didn't waste another minute. I half ran for the door, every step sending a pain through my leg. But i couldn't let it stop me. I was so close. So freaking close. Just a little farther, just a little...

Suddenly I felt my feet be taken out from under me and I was on the floor. It didn't hurt so much as surprise me. I shook me head a bit to make sure this wasn't some sort of illusion. It was not. I saw Trent's hand gripping onto my leg. "I don't think so." he hissed. "You're mine. Remember? That's what love is. Forever."

"Nooo!" I bellowed, pulling and kicking as best I could to get him to let go. "D-Duncaaaan!" I screeched, more then desperate now. I even reached my arm out like he was right there and all that was necessary was for me to reach a bit further.

"Shut up!" he snapped, hitting me in the back to knock me back down onto the floor. He used my momentary disability to gain the upper hand. He instantly jumped back to his feet, pulling me up with him and drug me all the way back to the back of the cabin. "And don't you dare say another word." he warned.

I was sobbing now, completely broken into pieces. "N-Nooo..." I moaned. Not really loud, just words for me to pretend that they could possibly help.

Before he grew angry with me for the umpteenth time i saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes. But it lasted no longer then a second. It wasn't enough to get him to let me go. "That's it!" he slammed me back against the wall. "Now tell me you love me!" he ordered. "Say it damn it!"

"I-I..." I was to shaken. Even if I'd wanted to it would have been impossible for me. So instead I continued to wail.

"SAY IT!" this is when he broke, tears slipping down his own face now. "Don't make me hurt you!"

We both were in awful shape emotionally now. I wished this fact was enough to change him, but no. Why even bother hoping. It would do no good.

"Damn it Gwen!" he groaned, wrapping his hands around my neck. "Tell me!"

My air was suddenly restricted. I gasped for breathe, pulling at his hands. T-Trent...s-stop..."

"If you only said it I wouldn't have to do this! Why won't you say it!" he tightened his grip immensely.

This was it. The end. I couldn't get him to let go. I wasn't strong enough and I couldn't speak to tell him what he wanted. I was barely getting any air. A minute or so more and it would be all over. Poor Duncan...if only you had come sooner. God, when he found me, he'd be heartbroken. If only I could have seen him one more time. Just to tell him...I love him. And this was my last fleeting thought before I my body grew limp and my world went black.

**How was it? It's my fav so far. Hope you like as much as me. Plz review! :D**


	4. Breathless

**I intended to keep this in Gwen's pov the whole story, but considering the way I ended the last chapter that's not possible any more.**

Duncan's pov - (Not long before the end of the last chapter)

"Duncan! Move it!" the beautiful brunette snapped as she sped ahead. "Do you **want** to be last to the beach?"

I breathed in deeply, stopping to catch my breathe. "I don't see why it matters. It's not like anyone is going to be up right now." I rolled my eyes. "It's only seven."

She froze mid-step, swirling about to face me, hands on hips. "So? You don't know what those idiots are thinking!" she pointed back to the cabins, wearing a scowl on her face along with a strangely fitting snarl. "They could be getting up any minute! So we have to go! **Now**." she stamped her foot like a child would have. She was unbelievable.

"Oh, I know what they think..." I mumbled under my breathe. "They think that sleep is more important then a tan and thus stay away from psychotic girls."

"Pardon me?" she raised a brow. "Did you say something?" she crossed her arms across her chest. I swallowed hard. She would kill me if I allowed her to hear my words.

"Yeah." I nodded, smirking. "I said you have a good point." I paused. "And are so brilliant and beautiful." I took a step closer, wrapping my arms around her tiny waist and looked seductively down into her eyes.

Her anger vanished instantaneously as she was captured by my spell. Her eyes grew softer and snarl transformed into that of a lustful smirk much like mine. "Really?" she whispered, moving her hands around my neck.

"Yeah, babe." I said back in a tone equivalent to hers, placing a hand on her cheek and running circles in it with my fingers.

She laughed adorably, one of the few things that showed her soft or more vulnerable side. "Kiss me." she insisted, reverting back to her usual aggressive nature.

I gladly obliged, pulling her close a bit roughly and locking my lips with hers. This made her dragging me out here more then worth while. Nothing could beat the thrill I got when we kissed.

She broke the kiss. "You're brilliant too." she muttered. "When you want to be."

I raised a brow, laughing lightly as I thought of something to do. I dipped her like one would when dancing, leaning over her. "Is this what you mean?"

She laughed again. It was so nice to see her loose like this after the way she'd been last night. God, that was awful. I shook the memory away, refusing to let it ruin the mood of the moment. "Duncan." she whined playfully, struggling to get herself back up. "Stop it!" I froze for an instant. '_Stop it!' _Gwen's voice rang through my mind. It was so similar. Almost identical. What did that mean? "Duncan!" she snapped, not playing anymore.

I perked. "What?" I said softly.

"What's up with you?" she grumbled. "I said to let me go!" she scowled up a me.

"S-Sorry." I moved to bring her back up so that she stood next to me, but stopped half way there when I heard something.

"Helloooo!" she griped, giving me the lip.

Hush!" I snapped. Her eyes grew wide. "Did you hear that?" I questioned with immense concern.

She sighed irritably. "No. Now can you **please** stop acting like a freak and get me **all** the way up!"

"It sounded like someone screamed." I said more to myself then her. She obviously didn't give a damn anyway.

Duncan!" she was more then impatient at this point. "I swear-"

This time it came clear to me and my eyes grew wide. "No. Gwen!" I cried, dropping Courtney without thinking so I could run as fast as possible to her cabin. Shit, shit, shit. I repeated over and over in my head. Please let her be alright, please. I can't lose her. She's my best friend! "Gwen!" I bellowed. And I swear I heard Courtney scream after me, but I didn't care right now. I just wanted to know that Gwen was still ok.

A minute later I had reached her cabin, horror being all that greeted me. My mouth went agape and eyes grew ten times wider. Trent was standing over Gwen, body shaking, and sobs escaping him. "Trent!" I gasped. "What did you do!" I was desperate for an answer.

He was surprised by my voice because he nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound. "I-I didn't...I..." he turned to face me, eyes red, tears streaking his face, and lips trembling.

"Damn it Trent! Tell me what you did to her!" I ran up to him, taking him by the collar of his shirt. My teeth were bared and eyes narrowed into slits.

"She made me do it!" he burst out. "She made me!"

"What are you talking about!" I tightened my grip.

"If she had just said it...if she had loved me..." he trailed off, blubbering all the more.

"Spit it out!" I urged, growing frantic.

"S-Shes not...breathing." he whispered.

That's when it all made sense to me. He had choked her. "No..." I breathed. "You didn't!" I quaked with fury. "You bastard!" I screamed in his face, letting go of him just to ball a hand into a fist and knock him as hard as I could in the jaw.

He stumbled back a bit. "I-I didn't want this!"

"Liar!" I shrieked, kneeing him in the stomach.

He went down on his knees, clutching at his stomach and continued to sob.

"Now get the hell away from her! And stay away! Don't **ever** let me catch you within a foot of her!" I threatened, beginning to shake myself. But this was no time to bend and break. I had to save her. There was still a chance for me to do this. I had to believe that. I dropped down to my knees next to her, so worried that I felt my stomach clench. "Gwen..." I whispered, freezing at the sight of her motionless body. I even grit my teeth. _Duncan!_ My mind screamed, mirroring Gwen's voice. _Gwen...? _I couldn't believe it. _What the hell are you doing! Don't just sit there! Do you want me to die! _She sounded a lot like Courtney the way she worded her sentence but, she was not. _No! Never!_ I listened intently for a response. _Then hurry! Before it's to late..._ And then her words snapped me out of it.

I quickly moved her into the proper position, doing what I remembered should be done in such a situation. It was vague, but it was all I had. I placed my hand on the center of her chest and, with the heel of my hand, pressed down. I did so about twenty or so times. After that I wasted no time in breathing my breathe into her. Her lips were colder then anyone I'd ever kissed. She wasn't frigid or anything, but the onset of her body failing her was obvious. This was scary. "Come on." I pleaded as I pressed down on her chest again, my strong demeanor slipping away the worse the prospect of her getting through this became. "Baby." I muttered, going back to breathing air into her lungs.

It went on like this, the compressions, then the breathing, and her not responding. My lip quivered, eyes filling with tears, and steady voice left me. "P-Please...breath. Breath damn it!" I moaned, hitting her chest harder now. When I still got no response I practically gave up. I hung my head, body shaking horribly. "G-God, Gwen." I stuttered like a baby. "Don't do this to me." But as hopeless as I was I gave it one last try and pressed my lips against hers a bit roughly. And even though I was just trying my hardest to save her it felt odd. I almost felt like I was cheating on Courtney, especially since I was semi enjoying the contact.

I raised up off of her, having breathed so hard into her that my breathing was now ragged. And that was it. Her eyes remained closed, body still. At this point I crumpled in on myself, thrusting my head down on her chest and sobbed just as bad if not worse then Trent had been when I walked in as well as allowed tears to run down my face. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be real! No! Gwen...why...? I just wanted to see her beautiful eyes and sweet smile one more time, just once. That would be enough to satisfy my broken heart. And then I heard it. No...more so felt it, the slow movement of her chest. It was barely there, so the fact didn't register right away. But once it did I jolted up, heart beating fast. "Gwen!" I yelped.

I then pressed my lips against hers for one last try. One...two...three. I paused. Four...five...six. There was a sharp intake of breathe then and it was her turn to jolt upward. it was so sudden that she smashed her head into mine, forcing me to grit my teeth in pain and hold my head tenderly. Yet she didn't seem fazed. She was to busy trying to get her breathing down to a normal level to care.

"G-Gwen!" I cried,tears halting for a moment. "Oh God, Gwen!" I smiled stupidly, more broken up now then I'd been when she was dead. I was so thrilled that even before she was completely calm I pulled her close to me in a tight embrace. "I-I thought you were..." I couldn't finish the sentence without tearing up even more so. I buried my head in her shoulder, tears of relief falling.

It was like that, me sobbing and crying and the like while she just listened, slowly gaining the life that had nearly been taken from her back. "Duncan..." was the first word she uttered, her voice still weak, weaker then I'd ever heard. In fact I was sure that the only reason I'd heard her soft voice was because her mouth was right next to my ear.

"Y-Yes?" I stuttered pathetically, holding her tighter.

"Why are you crying...?" she sounded a bit stronger, but she refrained from moving.

The question made me breakdown further. "You-You were...I-I mean..." I broke off the sentence, hating to even think of what had nearly been her fate let alone actually verbalize it.

She pulled back a bit so that I could no longer use her shoulder to cry on. She was also able to look deep into my eyes. "Duncan...don't cry." she didn't really order me to so much as hope that I'd listen.

"I can't stop!" I moaned, bringing my arms away from her and burying my face in my hands. "You were almost-a-almost...**dead**." I finally spit it out.

Her eyes grew wide and she appeared to zone out. I wondered if she were thinking back to before she blacked out. She shuddered. "Where's Trent?" It was a simple question, but there was so much fear in it. She was shaking a bit.

I'd nearly forgotten about the bastard too. I lifted my head from my hands to peer around myself. Nothing. "H-He's gone. I told him to leave." I swallowed hard, still broken into pieces.

She let a sigh out. "Thanks." she muttered.

"Don't do that." I said coldly. "D-Don't thank me for s-shit. I almost couldn't s-save you. Y-You almost died. Does that mean nothing?" I whimpered, about to delve deeper into despair.

She lowered her gaze a moment, looking back up at me with a sternness not usual for her. "Duncan. Don't do that. Don't torture yourself over what could've been." she shook her head, gently taking a hold of my wrists. "It's not worth it." she cooed, smiling sweetly. That smile just minutes ago I feared I'd never see again.

"But...it's all m-my fault." As much as I wanted to I refused to let this go.

"It's not." she insisted. "It's really not."

"Y-You d-don't u-understand." I blubbered.

"Duncan." she growled. "Look at me." her eyes were intense as she released my wrists and cupped my face in her hands.

This actually made it harder for me to calm down and made my quaking body shake worse. She was being like Courtney. Nothing could be worse.

She must've noticed, either that or she's just amazing, because her eyes softened as did her tone. "I don't want to see you like this." she sighed softly. "I can't tell you how much it hurts me to watch the strongest person I know be reduced to tears like this. I...I hadn't thought it was possible."

Her words barely helped. I needed more.

"I know I can't pretend to know the pain you must've felt when you saw me not breathing." There was silence. "But, it's ok. I'm ok. I just want you to be ok too." her voice sounded so sad.

"Y-Yeah..." I moved my hands to rest on hers. "I-I just...I can't bear losing you."

"I know." she whispered in a way one would to their child. "It's ok." she pulled my head over to her shoulder, moving a hand out from under mine to run through my hair.

Her last two actions are what ultimately did it for me. As I cried on her shoulder I felt my sorrow and all the guilt from before gradually lift away. I'm sure it helped that she continuously whispered soothing words into my ear. And soon enough I was well enough so that I could pull myself away from her and not seem like such a weakling. This also meant she could no longer mess with my hair and thus returned her hand to my face.

But of coarse she wasn't done. "And besides, who saved me?"

I forced the tiniest of smiles, tears falling lighter and body barely shaking. "Me." I said lamely.

She nodded. "You're the hero. Not the villain." a pause. "My hero." her eyes were bright once more. She was fully herself. "Without you it would have been over for me long ago."

And what beautiful eyes she had. So mesmerizing. I feared I'd get lost in them. "Hero...?" I repeated, slightly confused by the notion. I had never been the hero. No one, not even my own parents had said anything I'd done was heroic. My friends didn't know the definition of the word and the cops certainly wouldn't agree. If anything I was an antihero. maybe. But I sure as hell wasn't a hero. There was no way. I was a bad boy, a punk, a good for nothing. How could I ever be expected to be be anything more. It was hardly worth it to dream any more.

"Yes. You may not think so. But you are an amazing person. You're a great friend, a good boyfriend, and just an overall wonderful guy." She rubbed her fingers across my face, wiping the tears from my face.

It was strange, but I loved the feeling it gave me. I sighed lightly. I was nearly calm now. "I'm glad someone thinks so." I smiled a little wider, not so miserable.

"Better?" she said, giving me an endearing look.

"Much." I admitted shyly, finding myself leaning closer to her.

"I'm glad." She was leaning forward too, tempting me.

No. No, no, no. I can't do it. I can't let myself kiss her...her soft, gentle, tantalizing lips. It won't happen. She's just my friend. Nothing more, nothing less. Certainly not less. I licked my lips. Damn it. She was so irresistible.

However she saved the both of us an awful mistake by merely leaning in and hugging me close, nuzzling my neck. "I have to tell you something though." she whispered.

I perked, sniffling slightly. "Hmm, baby?" I ran my fingers through her soft hair, using this to both calm myself and thank her in a way.

"I..." she trailed off. "Don't take this the wrong way." she stopped. And her gentle grip around my neck grew somewhat tense.

"Gwen?" I said with uncertainty.

"Before I...**died**...all I could think about was you." a pause. "How this would hurt you, how you'd blame yourself even when it wasn't your fault, your face, your smile, everything." she sighed sadly.

I didn't know what to say to this. What was she trying to say?

"And...I was afraid that I'd never get to see you again." she swallowed hard, trembling.

I pulled her off of me gently so I could look at her face and perhaps figure this out without her having to say it. "Gwen?" I did a double take. "Are you crying?"

She sniffled, wiping at her eyes. "No." she grumbled stubbornly.

I smiled sincerely. "It's ok to cry. After what happened there's no way it'll scare me anymore."

Her lip quivered, but she didn't break like I had. However, she did say something strange. "I...I thought it was over. He had me. And worst of all I thought you would be so hurt that you'd kill yourself. It was so-so awful." she choked out.

I scooted close to her, half hugging her as I rubbed her back methodically, counting on it to keep her from getting so worked up she'd be crying like I had been. "It's ok. He can't hurt you any more." I rested my head on the top of her head, breathing in her alluring scent. So sweet.

"But that's not all..." she whispered in my ear. "I...I think I...love you." she breathed hesitantly.

That's the moment the whole world froze for me. No longer was this a heart to heart between friends, no matter how much I wanted it to be. It just wasn't. She wanted me like I wanted her.

"You mean..." I started.

"I don't know." she admitted. "I'm confused. I love you, very much so, I just don't know if I love you like that or if it's just...adrenaline. Or something."

"Well, we'll figure this out." I didn't say it but I'm sure she knew that the main reason it had to be like that was because of Courtney. In a way I still wanted her, she was my girl. Yet at the same time I found myself dieing to get away from her all the time. It was complicated. Like all love hate relationships I suppose. The only thing that made this one worse was that I had a friend. One that was so close to me now that I could very well call her my girlfriend instead and love it just as much if not more. I sighed. "But regardless of the outcome you'll always be my best friend."

She laughed lightly. "I know."

After that there wasn't much left to say. We just enjoyed the company of the other, completely mellow this way. In fact, I could have even gone to sleep. To bad this couldn't last forever. Not even close.

"Duncaaan!"

**I love me a cliffhanger. lol Not as big of a cliffhanger as the last chapter, in fact...it's not really big at all. But I hope you look forward to the next update all the same. :) Review plz!**


	5. Conflictions

**This took longer then I would have liked, but here it is now. I hope it was worth the wait. :)**

Gwen's pov

"Duncaaan!" the shrill voice reached me. I cringed at the sudden intrusion into our silence. "Duncan!" the voice came again. I sighed. It was no other then Courtney, the c.i.t witch, herself. "What the hell is this!" she shrieked, yell so loud that I swear it caused my hair to blow back and me to temporarily go deaf. "Are you **admitting** to cheating on me! Finally!" her breathing was heavy eyes wide with blind fury.

Duncan stared blankly up into her fiery eyes, petrified into speechlessness. "I…"

I didn't want her to bitch at him any more so I defended him much like I had the night before. "No! That's not it at all!" I insisted.

"Was I talking to you you whore!"

My mouth went agape and I grew extremely pissed. "It takes one to know one bitch!" I snapped. "You're probably fucking every guy here! And that's including Trent." I smirked, eyes glinting devilishly.

She shook with fury. "Shut up! That's not true!"

"Oh, yeah? Well maybe once you believe me I'll believe you." I crossed my arms and stared her down, hoping with all my heart that if she didn't agree that she would at least back off some.

She stood motionless, contemplating the outcomes of going along with me. "No." she hissed. "No! I refuse to go along with your shit! Your whole existence is nothing but lies!"

I emitted a low growl. "Duncan!" I snapped. "Help me out here!" I begged, shaking him by his shoulders desperately.

This contact seemed to make Courtney's fury intensify.

I smirked. "Duncan, I need your help." I shook him harder.

"Stop touching him!" her hands were clenched into fists and she was shaking uncontrollably.

"Come on baby." I cooed, making sure to look back and forth between the two to both see her reaction and monitor Duncan's attention.

"Stop it you dumb bitch! You can't give him names!" she bellowed.

"I can do whatever I well please! He's my best friend!" I sighed exasperatedly.

"Like hell! You can't do shit whenever **I'm** around!" she was an inch from physically attacking me and my fear was rising, elevating my breathing level greatly. Come on Duncan…why won't you snap out of this.

"Then I guess you better leave so I can kiss his face off." I growled heartlessly.

"Not on your life." she said through clenched teeth.

I snorted. "Like I care about my life. Not when it comes down to him. I'd do anything to make him happy, even if that means getting rid of your highness the selfish one."

"Oh, yeah? Then you should leave! Get away from him! He doesn't want anything to do with you! Beat it!" Her face was quite literally turning red.

"Liar! He doesn't think that! He was just now crying over me! You hear that? **Crying.**" a pause. "Has he ever cried for you?" I raised a brow, interested in what her response would be.

She lowered her gaze, anger fading into fear. And much to my annoyance she didn't say a word in return. What fun was that?

"That's what I thought." I growled. "And as such don't you think that maybe, just maybe he might not want to be around you anymore?" I drew in a deep breathe, satisfied expression crossing my features. "He's told me all about it. How you are getting to annoying for his like, to overbearing, a bitch, and just an overall pain in his ass. He doesn't want to be apart of you or your dysfunctional relationship any more." I sighed, feeling like I should add a bit of advice on to the end. "If you want him to ever enjoy being around you again you should tone the witch dial down. Trust me. It'll do wonders." I half smiled, hoping she'd take my advice with gratitude instead of the more obvious option of her blowing up at the mere thought of doing anything I suggested.

Her eyes grew wide and mouth fell agape. She was near to freaking out, but for some reason didn't. Her disbelieving expression transformed into a smugness that made me uncertain of myself. "Yeah. So says the girl who couldn't even keep a relationship going without it turning to abuse!" she snickered snidely at me, eyes narrowing into slits, and mouth curved into a hateful snarl. "And you'll lose Duncan too. Just like Trent. You'll be all alone..."

My lip quivered and I felt a wave of shivers course through my body. I was suddenly cold and all alone, just as she said I'd be. Only it was here and now, not in the near future. Duncan...please help me.

For some reason this was the point where Duncan snapped out of his daze. I don't know if it was Courtney's high pitch tone, the words she aimed at me, or my muffled whimpers. But something got him back down to earth. "Gwen?" he said with confusion, looking over at me.

I sniffled and whined lightly, rubbing at my tear filled eyes and looking away from him in shame. I couldn't cry. No crying…no weakness…no way Courtney would get satisfaction from this.

He looked at me a minute more before his soft expression turned cold, eyes narrowing into slits and mouth turned into a deep frown. "What did you do?" he growled.

"What are you talking about?" she rolled her eyes, playing dumb. "I didn't do anything."

"Don't lie to me Courtney. I know when you're not telling me the truth." he crossed his arms expectantly, staring her down.

She snorted. "The truth? She's just being a baby." she threw her head into the air.

"What does that mean?" he said through clenched teeth, his eyes growing wide and I felt his hand move over on top of mine, giving me a bit of relief.

I looked up from the ground, a small smile passing my lips while they continued to quiver and the tears refused to leave my eyes.

"It means what I said. She can't handle the truth, that's all." she smiled deviously, bringing her head back down out of the air to look him in the eye.

"Stop tiptoeing around the fucking bush and tell me already!" he spat, squeezing my hand tighter then I liked.

I knew she wouldn't give in to him and tell on herself, she was much too strong willed for that. So I figured I'd reveal the truth myself. "Duncan..." I started, tentatively stealing glances at Courtney to see how she would feel about me telling on her.

He jerked his head toward me, the fire that possessed him fading marginally. "Yeah, baby?" he cooed softly.

I noticed Courtney grit her teeth and growl at the nickname he gave me, but I didn't let this deter me. "She...she told me..." I trailed off after catching a bitterness in Courtney evil green eyes. I shivered. I saw in her one of my worst enemies back at school.

"Don't!" Courtney snapped. "Or else." she added, silently telling me that I would be as good as dead if I didn't watch my mouth. Basically.

I was hesitant. I didn't want to die, but I needed to tell what was bothering me. I wanted to confide in my best friend and more then anything I wanted to see him verbally abuse her like Trent had done to me so many times before. Of coarse I knew he wouldn't stoop so low. He was better then that, kinder. Like I'd said long before, he was no Trent. I laughed in my mind, remembering that back when I'd told Trent that it had been to reassure him that Duncan could never mean as much to me as Duncan. Ha...what shit. With that I knew I had to do it. No way I'd let her get away with it. So I took a deep breathe and shakily stuttered, "S-She said you...you'd leave me...j-just like Trent..." I felt a tear slip down my face as the words passed my lips. It hurt...the very notion hurt so bad. So verbalizing the fact was enough to push me over the edge.

"What!" he yelped, that fire returning to him.

I shied away from him, not really afraid of him acting aggressively toward me but more so afraid of what he'd think of me when Courtney inevitably told him that I was being a lying bitch.

"Liar!" See? "You're so full of shit!" her breathing was heavy as she stared me down with her dagger like eyes. "Duncan...you can't believe her." she said quieter in her voice reserved specifically for him and occasions just like this where he was bound to resist her any other way.

His eyes lost some of the anger they'd held previously as her soft almost hurt voice reached his ears. Damn it Duncan, resist her. I know you can do it. You're better then that. "Uh..." he trailed off.

A fear gripped me now from the possibility of losing him to her. What was I to do? It took me a minute but I decided the best to do was to get closer to him. I scooted close, moving my hand out from under his so as to drape it around his shoulder.

He looked down at me with a look that scared me even more. But that didn't mean I didn't understand the meaning behind it. I completely got the silent message he sent me. It said 'What are you doing? She's right here. She's watching us. She'll kill us both figuratively and literally.'

"Excuse me!" she cried, quaking from fury. "What do you think you're doing! Get your grubby little paws off my man!"

"Oh would you just shut up!" Duncan snapped. "She can do whatever the hell she pleases!"

I drew in a sharp breathe, disbelieving of what I was hearing. Could it be? Had Duncan really just snapped at her? No...way...

Courtney had about the same reaction as I had only rougher. I knew that must be the case. They were an item of coarse. And to further reinforce the fact she was caught completely off guard and hurt she didn't utter a word in return.

He sighed irritably, eyes betraying how sorry he already was for yelling at her even though she fully deserved it. "Look, if you can't accept the fact that we are, and will always be, the best of friends then you're going to have to stay away." he paused, allowing his words to sink in to a degree, before continuing. "And by that I mean me too."

"I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!" she shrieked, trying her best to sound beyond pissed when she was obviously more hurt then anything. In fact she looked about ready to cry. And I swear her lip quivered every so often. "Just shut up!" she growled miserably.

"Courtney..." he mutter apologetically, rising up to her level and reached out toward her.

She slapped his hand away violently, disregarding his feelings like he had to her. "Don't touch me! Just don't!" she turned her face to the side, raising a hand to cover up her face as best she could without being to obvious.

Regardless we all say it. The tears filled her eyes, her throat began to constrict like it had for me earlier due to hurt and then finally the tears ran down her face. I grimaced at her reaction while I simultaneously relished in it. I was such a mixed up person.

"Courtney, babe, just promise that you won't be this way any more and things can be like they were before." It was odd and strangely amusing but I got the feeling he was half begging for her to come back. He didn't love me. He'd never loved me. Not that way. I was a fool. A damned fool. Why couldn't I get it through my thick skull that I was apparently undesirable. No matter what there would always be someone there that was better then me, someone to steal the spotlight away without a second thought. I laughed bitterly to myself. I was so stupid.

"No. Forget it." she growled, turning her body away from him now and wiping the tears from her eyes and face. "I won't agree to anything you come up with! Got it? Am I being clear enough for you now?" a pause. "It's either me or her!" she snapped swirling about to face him with their noses now touching, her eyes narrowed into slits. As she started to speak again she wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her head so that her mouth was an inch from his ear, breathe no doubt tickling his ear and sending a wonderful sensation throughout his body. "So what will it be? Who means more to you...baby." the last word was said through clenched teeth, I could tell. And she was struggling with something inside. It even looked like she already knew the answer.

He swallowed hard, freezing up as he had earlier only in a worse way. This wasn't because of Courtney's fury it was because of the impossible decision he was being forced to make. Poor baby...

I growled under my breathe, jumping up despite the pain it caused my ankle. I had to do something to save him from this screwed up ultimatum. "Cut it out!" I ordered her, cringing as the pain intensified.

She leaned away from Duncan to stand up straight and give me a look of death that told me 'Shut the fuck up.' That's the jazz anyway.

"You shut up!" I snapped stupidly, her not having said anything for me to really react to. "Stop messing with his head!"

"I'm not doing anything!" she cried shrilly. "He just needs to pick." she said matter of factly.

"Bullshit! He doesn't need to do shit! If you really cared about him or any human being for that matter you'd get that!" My mouth was curled into a snarl and eyes dark. "Forcing a person to choose between two people he loves more then anything in the world is wrong and cruel! Don't you understand!" I allowed the evil to disappear from my face and give way to a smidgen of hope and despair mixed together. I wanted her to get this situation from his perspective. Sure she was an evil bitch but how in the world could she not get this? It was a simple matter. One that I was sure she'd been through before. I could see it in the depths of her emerald orbs.

She was perplexed over it all. She understood. She just wouldn't admit it to me or even herself. "Fuck you!" she hissed, taking a hold of Duncan's arm and yanking him over to her side. "He's mine. No whiny little bitch will ever get in the way of that!"

"Yeah...only you will do that." I grumbled to myself, arms crossed.

"What?" she growled.

I flipped her off in response, finding no other way better then this to get the message across that I thought she was stupid and not worth the words I'd wasted on trying to convince her that he loved her.

Duncan perked as she pulled him roughly away from me. "What are you doing?" he said lamely.

"What does it look like?" she asked irritably.

"I still have to make sure Gwen's ok." he insisted, looking over at me with concern due to the obvious pain that played across my face because of my ankle.

"I'm fine." I said sweetly, smiling a half smile to try and convince him it was true.

"Then that means you pick her!" she screeched, griping his arm tighter.

His expression grew frantic. "No!" he cried.

She smirked. "Then me?"

"No..." he muttered miserably, hanging his head.

I perked some at this. Then...could it be he might love me more then I thought? Sure two best friends relationship could grow incredibly strong, but to the point it outgrew one of their significant others? I doubted it.

"Then I'm taking you with me. You aren't in the right state of mind to make a decision such as this." it was pathetic but she was dead serious. She believed with all her heart that he was incapable of thinking clearly on the matter.

I shook my head in disbelief. Way to go captain idiot.

He scowled at her. "What?" his tone was dark.

"I mean you must want to pick me. You just don't know it yet." she nodded, a sadness hiding behind her fragile mask of sureness. She already knew the outcome.

He laughed sarcastically. "Yeah. No." was all he said at first, voice turning sour soon after. "I was going to pick you, but now there's no way in hell that's happening." he shook his head back and forth. "My god...I can't believe I ever even thought of being so stupid!" He sighed.

"W-What..." her eyes immediately filled back up with tears. "No...NO!" she bellowed.

"Yes. I pick Gwen." he said through clenched teeth, pulling out of her now loose grip with ease. "Sorry..." he added as an afterthought, sadly fully meaning.

"I **hate** you!" she screamed in his face, turning on her heel and racing from the cabin, wails being heard until she was well out of sight.

He sighed softly, gaze dropped to the floor.

I frowned deeply. He hadn't meant it, not even a little. So why did he do it? "Why...?" I muttered thoughtlessly at him, hobbling over so that I was closer to him.

He slowly raised his gaze to me, misery written all over his face.

I sighed. "Why did you do that?" I wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

"I don't know." he grumbled. "I was fed up with it I guess..."

I rested my head against his, hoping to bring him more comfort then my hug had. "It's ok. We all make mistakes."

"This is different." he insisted softly. "I didn't want to lose her like this, but I wasn't going to pick her either." My spirits rose for a fraction of a second, deflating once more at his next words. "I wasn't going to pick either of you. I just couldn't do that to you all. I love you both so much. You are the two people I'd die without." he sunk down to his knees, arms wrapped about himself. "I don't know what I'm going to do now." he choked out.

This display of hurt tugged hard at my heart strings and I followed him down to the ground, relief sweeping over me at the disappearance of pressure on my foot. "Baby..." I cooed. "It's ok. She didn't mean it. She'll come running back like she always does." I fully believed this fact after having watched their relationship over the period of two seasons and was slightly peeved at the notion.

"Maybe..." he muttered, not believing it a bit.

I scowled lightly, annoyed by his resistance. "Trust me." I once again placed my hands about him, this time around his waist, and laid my head on his shoulder so that our skin was touching. I cherished this moment as more then it was supposed to be. I breathed in his alluring scent, ignoring the hints of Courtney's stench on his breathe and such. "She could never stop loving you." I breathed in a far off sort of way. I was fading into my own little world where nothing but the two of us existed. It was a wonderful place that allowed me to forget all. I wanted to be there now more then ever. And the silence was giving me the perfect opportunity.

"I love you." his now content voice said to me as he wrapped his arms around my body gently.

I smiled. He loved me. Cool. I knew it all along. I mean not **that** way, but still he did love me. But it was ok to pretend it was more then what it was.

And then, suddenly, I felt my support leave out from under me and I grew unstable as well as snapped out of my world of lies, startled. My head would havemore then likely hit the ground or whatever came next if not for the fact something caught me. It was Duncan...Duncan and his large warm hands. I smiled lamely up at him.

"I really do." he said kindly, not waiting to give me a chance to respond. He just pulled my face toward his and locked lips with me.

My eyes grew wide and at first I was unsure of how to react to this. he loved Courtney...he was with Courtney...he shouldn't be doing this. My mind laughed at me. Don't be stupid. Weren't you watching what happened before? They aren't anything anymore no matter how much Duncan wishes they could be. She hates him. That's no way to have a relationship. No matter how much you care about the person. And most importantly, you love him unconditionally. That's what it all comes down to. Not anything else. All you have to do is get him to see that. And this is a perfect start. Yeah...my mind was right. All that mattered. So with that I kissed him back. Not rough and aggressive like Courtney would, I wanted this to be different. Our kiss was much gentler and, at least I thought, more enjoyable. It was perfect. The perfect first kiss and the perfect start to what I pictured would be the perfect relationship. Only now would come the hardest part. Telling the crazies about it.

**This chapter, to me, has a wonderful end. And yes the kiss is still going on when it ends. The start of the next chapter will begin with it ending. If that makes sense. lol Hope you enjoyed it! Plz review! :D**


End file.
